


〈经年〉第二十一章（35）

by peiiep



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiiep/pseuds/peiiep





	〈经年〉第二十一章（35）

回家后，随意和人交换微信的当即受到惩罚。

顾战将苻若一摁在沙发上，然后去啃他的后颈，脑中浮现的是方才二人相见欢的场面，想着想着，连喷出来的气息都变得更加炽热了。

苻若一没怎么挣扎，只是扭过身来面对他，一时间感觉男人吐出来的气息像挠痒痒，于是乎忍不住笑了出来。本来顾战也没怎么用力，铁着脸哼哼了两声就演不下去了，一个追一个躲的，这下子倒变得像在玩游戏了。

＂马上删了！＂

＂……顾战，你能不能讲点理？＂

＂不能！＂

＂……＂

＂立刻给我删了没得商量！＂

＂……我就不。＂

顾战瞇起眼，一只手往下滑，按住身下人略微突起的髋骨，问：＂删不删？＂

＂不删。＂

男人手滑进去裤头，把着他的小软肉，又问：＂最后问你一次，删不删？＂

苻若一太过熟悉这种抚触，于是立刻起了反应，他没再答腔，只是犟着嘴拿两颗玻璃似地眼珠子瞪他。顾战一瞧，就喜欢死了他那倔强的小眼神，登时下腹窜出一股邪火。每当此时，他都感觉自己像强抢民女的那种恶霸，实在很能满足心底的变态欲望。

＂浪！让你浪！我他妈肏死你！＂

说完，男人以抱小孩儿飞高高的姿势把苻若一一个大男人撑起来，基于失重的恐惧砍，后者下意识地用双脚夹住前者的腰。

＂你放我下来你放我下来你放我下来！顾战顾战！！＂

走到这步田地了，无论苻若一怎么捶怎么踢，顾战都万没可能罢手了。最终果然如其所言，两人又是滚到床单上，准备大干一场。且不知道何时，顾战又拿出了那贞操锁将苻若一胯间的小肉棒给锁住，马眼可怜地流着水，失禁一样。

当真是肏了个爽快，前前后后大战好几回。

顾战没心没肺地在苻若一体内射了好几泡浓精，而且自始至终那根肉棒都没拔出来过，射精后就泡在熟烂的小肉穴内捅呀捅，不多时，软了的大家伙又硬挺了，接着继续下一波肏干。

在床上，顾战的强取豪夺，每每都能让苻若一显出最淫荡狂野的一面，生生被肏成了无知觉的飞机杯。

苻若一抖着身体，像极风雨飘摇中的破布娃娃，从第一次被内射之后，就处于前列腺不断高潮的状态，气脱力尽根本没法儿反抗，只能佯装纸老虎推搡着他，＂……你起开，──顾战！！＂语未毕，苻若一就被翻了个个儿。

玩儿了几次后，顾战更有余裕了，他直起身保持骑马的姿势，居高临下欣赏眼前美景。两只手掌去掰开他两瓣雪白肥厚的屁股蛋，露出那翕张不已的肉洞。

……最喜欢把宝贝儿这个地方肏成自己肉棒的形状……。思及此，顾战红着眼将自己的阴茎退了一点出来，堪堪将龟头留在那紧致的屁眼中。

这动作无可避免地带出了一大坨精液，溢满在洞口，说有多淫荡就有多淫荡。

苻若一早就习惯含住男人的精液，于是反射性地夹住屁眼，软软地说：＂不要，流出来了……＂话说完，被自己羞耻得将脸面埋进枕头间。

顾战嘿嘿了两声，又缓缓摆动腰，往怀里人最舒服的G点戳去，＂宝贝儿，记得吗？之前我说要干嘛？＂

苻若一正沉沦在欲海中，只剩哼哼唧唧的力气，于是乎失神又无章地摇头。

顾战也没回话，就是一个伏身，胯部高高抽起重重落下，开始一波大力的肏干。那啪声霎时响起，回荡在偌大的卧室中，且力道之大，使苻若一的屁股蛋被震出白浪不说，还红通通了一片。

随着肏干时间加长，苻若一禁不住由鼻头窜出细细的尖叫，好像又要被肏得干性高潮了，……一方面，顾战也感受到了自己的命根子被高热的肠道紧紧绞着、绞着，越绞越紧，滴滴汗水从男人额角、下颔滴落。

没多久，苻若一啊啊两声，连脚趾头都缩起来了──虽然贞操锁只是快速动了几下，但他确确实实高潮了──许多许多次后的又一次。

顾战暴吼一声，尽力忍住即将喷发的精液。为了满足宝贝儿这一波高潮，仍旧缓而重地顶着那G点，手指边掐着他敏感的乳头。

不知过了多久，等苻若一终于缓过劲了，顾战才拔出性器，快速挪移到爱人的脸颊边跪着，奋力套弄着紫黑的大屌，时而撸动茎身时而磨擦龟头，腹肌因此而收缩着。

苻若一立刻懂了他的意图，遂拉长颈子，乖巧地将自己白皙精致的脸庞埋进黑毛之下，伸出一条灵舌去舔他两颗饱满的囊蛋。

顾战迷恋地看着宝贝儿，心底顿时涌升一股施虐欲。他拿大鸡巴去拍打宝贝儿的脸颊，苻若一没躲，将湿滑高热的触感及精液的腥味一一承接，甚至看来是有些乐在其中的。

＂喜欢老公这样玩儿你吗？＂

＂喜欢……＂

＂老公射在你脸上好不好？＂

苻若一愣了愣，迷蒙着眼，皱起眉看似有些疑惑的样子。

顾战舔着薄唇，看起来性感得要死，满脑子都是精液挂在宝贝儿脸上的画面，怎么说呢？算是男人天生的一种征服欲吧……

＂射在脸上吗？＂那人萌萌复诵着。

顾战粗喘着气，感觉到了，于是加快手部动作，拍打的力道亦愈发暴烈。

一把低哑的声音像醇厚的美酒，又问：＂射在脸上，射得满满的，不要吗？＂

＂眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、漂亮的小脸，都是老公的精液，好不好？＂

苻若一听着听着不知觉被迷惑了，遂伸出一小截殷红舌头，若有似无地笑了，竟显得有些天真的憨容。

＂好……＂他说。

顾战如其所愿，把着鸡巴，将稠得化不开的精液朝他脸颊上喷，还像作画似地，除了眼睛和鼻孔之外，给这里射一些那里涂一点，直至苻若一的脸蛋儿被白色液体覆盖，晶亮晶亮地。

末了，苻若一用舌头将他半硬半软的阴茎卷进湿润的嘴中，吃棒棒糖似地细心地吸吮着，可即使再怎么努力，也只能吞到半截，好泄气。

＂宝贝儿慢慢吃，不急，老公的都是你的……再吸吸龟头，噢……对，宝贝儿好棒……＂

顾战带有鼓励意味地抚摸着他卖力吸吮的侧脸、脖颈，顺便将体液往下涂抹，就像他全身都是性器官一般，一路玩到人家两颗红彤彤的乳头，最后停在他肚腹上那道伤疤。

男人喃喃道：＂宝贝儿哪儿都漂亮……最漂亮了……知道吗？老公爱你，老公好爱你……＂

苻若一用鼻子嗯了声，听起来奶气奶气的。

又吃了好一会儿，实在是绷着的颈子真累了，同时顾战的性器已经软趴趴再也不抬头，他才咂着嘴缩回被褥里，像个婴孩一样。

顾战爱怜地抱起那人进浴室清理了一番，又双双躺进温暖被窝中沉沉睡去。

迷蒙中，苻若一感觉床榻一角陷了下去，耳边响起顾战和谁在讲电话的声音，同时一只令人安心的大掌攀上脚踝，撩扯着脚链。

＂嗯，知道了，那儿我知道……。＂

掐了电话，顾战又拨通另一人，语调陡然严肃三分，这让苻若一硬是撑起眼皮，问：＂怎么了？是昨晚谈的那桩事儿吗？＂嗓音还模模糊糊的。

顾战俯身啵了他额头一口，说：＂小事儿，宝贝儿不担心。＂

苻若一嗯了声，其实心里门儿清，可能事实远比自己想得还要复杂许多。

两人腻腻歪歪地缠了一会儿，顾战终于才舍得出门，临行前，他一脸写意又神秘地说：＂宝贝儿，晚上我有场饭局，能不能陪陪我？＂

苻若一听了有些惊讶，想了一会儿便点头说好，也没问是什么样的场子，只让那蝉翼一般轻薄的疑问停在心尖上。

就这么心思飘荡了一下午，惹得他险些无法把书读进去。

桌上是一落落语言相关的书籍和经典文学作品。

前阵子，苻若一同顾战提了自己想回学校读书的想法，本怀着被打回票也要据理力争的想法，未料那人沉默一阵后竟然同意了。

＂不过有个条件。＂

＂什么？＂

＂一切费用由我负担。＂

当时苻若一立刻垂下头，想难道自己真满脸写着我独立我自主我能用自己的钱进修？

＂宝贝儿，你不花我的钱，是不是把我当外人？你不刷我的卡，是不是说我没资格照顾你？＂

＂你想太多了，我只是……我自己有钱，虽然跟你比不上，可也是那些年一点一滴攒下来的，起码回学校读书还够用。＂

＂还说不是把我当外人吗？你跟我比什么呀比？我就不愿意看你花那些钱，总之，我的钱随便撒，爱怎么花怎么花，想读书，我还不能供你拿个博士吗？我可告诉你了，你自己赚的那些存进银行里，放着！＂

＂放着干嘛啊？＂

＂放到老了，当咱们的养老费。＂

说来矫情，但苻若一确实是被他那句话打动了，当即没再反驳，笑着拜谢金主大恩。

想到这儿，苻若一打起精神来继续啃书，等回过神来已经接近傍晚，离顾战和他约好的时间只剩一个钟头不到。

他很快洗了个澡，然后站在衣柜前发愣，才想起自己应该事先问问用不用穿正式一些。最后，他挑了件白衬衫、裤脚反折的牛仔裤，外罩一件长大衣，看起来就跟校园里的大学生没两样。

正当他在烦恼这样得不得体时，手机响了，接起来后那头的人说自己已经在楼下，让他下来。

苻若一咚咚咚，三步并作两步下了楼，才一坐上了车便问道：＂我们去哪儿啊？我穿这样会不会失礼？＂

顾战只瞧了一眼就将人拎进怀中，满意地说：＂这样很好，看着清纯脱俗。＂

＂……＂

大奔缓缓驶进车道，停稳在酒店大门口，到的是京环路上的万豪。

顾战跟李颖交代了几句，就牵起苻若一的手进去，丝毫不避讳，极其自然。

苻若一望着身前那个伟岸的背影，衬着前头富丽堂皇的大厅，一瞬间真感觉自己是只伪装凤凰妄想攀上高枝的丑小鸭。然而，此刻顾战回过头来对自己一笑，又使他一颗心落了地，彷佛那笑容在说──你是真实的，你会很好的。这让苻若一加紧脚步，同他并肩齐行。

顾战带着他到了一间叫派洛莎的餐厅，这让苻若一有些疑惑，这地儿高级归高级，但看来并不适合举办商业宴会或大型活动……

服务员确认了一会儿名单，抬起头来粲然笑道：＂另一位贵宾已经到了，不过，订的是两个人──＂

＂帮我们换位子吧，今晚有三个人用餐。＂

服务员很快反应过来，说好的，里面请。

店内灯光晕黄，设计灯饰垂挂着，营造出一种浪漫又多情的氛围。

苻若一低低地问：＂才三个人的吗？＂

＂三个。＂

这时服务员停下步伐，毕恭毕敬地对已经落座的人说了几句话，苻若一几度想看清楚对方，可惜服务员巧妙地挡住了他的视线，一直到服务员偏了个身，苻若一才看清楚那人的真面目。

是一个装扮俏丽且洋气十足的女人。

她缓缓起身，瞇起一双笑眼，说：＂顾先生，真没想到这场合你还带朋友来呢。＂

顾战脸上挂着笑容，客气地为两人介绍。

＂沈小姐，这我媳妇儿……宝贝儿，沈小姐是我妈特意给我找的……相亲对象。＂

苻若一眨了眨眼，欲言又止，最终只有无言。


End file.
